In software defined networks (SDNs), data plane processing, which includes the physical forwarding of data between endpoints in the network, is decoupled from control plane processing, which includes making decisions concerning which routes in the SDN are to be used to forward the data between the network endpoints. The topography of an SDN may change dynamically as nodes (e.g., virtual and/or physical nodes) and/or interconnecting links (virtual and/or physical) are added and/or removed from the network.